Another One For the Nerd Herd
by LordRyuTenshi
Summary: When Gogo introduced her younger cousin Dominik to Hiro and the nerd herd, his whole world changed. Little do they know, a whole new adventure is about to unfold, and Dominik loses that whole world in less than an instant. Tadashi/OC. This takes place during the events of the movie, with some changes to the plot. Rated M just in case.
**Author's Note: Hello dears, this is my very first Big Hero 6 story, and I ADORE the movie, so I figured I'd go all out for the first chapter. This is a Tadashi/OC, and my OC is once again Dominik, so this is Boy/Boy. This will be set during the events of the movie, with some minor changes and added things, like Dominik and Gogo's backstory.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Hero 6. If I did, Tadashi wouldn't have died.**

* * *

How in the _world_ did Dom get himself into this?

He was currently in a car with his older cousin, Gogo, heading to the one school he loved above all the others. SFIT. She'd been telling him that her friend Tadashi had finished up a big project he'd been working on, and that he wanted to try it out on a few people. He had been extremely interested, so he got into the car without any second thoughts.

And that's when she showed him Tadashi's picture.

His first thought was _'Oh yay, another one for the nerd herd,'_ but then he looked at him for just a second too long, and his heart inwardly fluttered. He was pretty cute, honestly. Gogo seemed to notice his staring and chuckled, popping her gum. It snapped him from his slight ogling, and he cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks tinge pink slightly. "I see you like Tadashi," she said teasingly, and Dom only made a face, his face reddening more. Gogo popped her gum again and continued driving, while Dom stared out the window, waiting to get to SFIT. Gogo hummed and turned on the radio, rock music filtering from the speakers, simple so the car ride wouldn't be so awkward.

When they finally arrived, Dom looked at the huge building in wonder, a bright, excited smile on his face. Gogo laughed quietly and led him inside, down to the lab where she and her friends worked every day. Dom followed, looking around and thinking of every possible way to ask about how he could enroll in this school. "Gogo, this place is amazing! Is there any way I could enroll, or even just visit here all the time?" he asked the easiest way that he could, and Gogo stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. "Well, visiting is always allowed, but only during the school day or, if you're with a student, after hours for a while, and then… if you want to enroll, there's a Showcase held here every year, where all incoming inventors create a new invention, present it, and are judged on whether it's good enough to be worked on as a profession at the school," she shrugged, and Dom felt hope surge through him.

Could he really do something like that? He felt he might be clever enough; he'd had his fair share of honours at his last school. As he contemplated his choices and opportunities, Gogo's voice brought him back to the lab – she'd steered him through the door and suddenly the faces of 4 people were within his field of vision. A large, dark-skinned guy with dreads and a green sweater, a thin guy with dirty blonde hair and a beanie, a pretty girl with long, honey-blonde hair and pink glasses, and a tall guy with a San Fransokyo Ninjas cap on, and kind brown eyes- wait… Dom thought back to the picture he'd seen of that Tadashi guy. He realized they looked similar, _very_ similar, and this guy even wore the same style of clothing...

 _Oh._

Tadashi's light brown eyes made contact with Dom's darker ones, and Dom's face lit up pink. It seemed that Tadashi picked up on who Dom had arrived with, and promptly looked at Gogo. "Hey Gogo, glad you could make it. This is the cousin you were talking about, right?" he asked, and Gogo nodded. Dom blinked, and looked wordlessly back at Gogo. The look on his face said it all: _You told him about me?_ Gogo let a soft smirk grace her face, and she nodded at Tadashi. "That's right, he was pretty excited when I told him about you and your project, Tadashi. He was asking a lot of questions just now about visiting and possibly enrolling here with the Showcase," Tadashi smiled at this, and he looked over at Dom, who had calmed down enough to hold his own for at least a while. He nodded in agreement with Gogo, and Tadashi walked towards him.

Dom looked up, and Tadashi held his hand out for Dom to shake. As he took it, he felt his face heat up once again, and he looked down at their clasped hands just a little nervously. "I hope you do get a chance to enroll here, I think you'd have a great time if you're that sure," Tadashi said, and Dom made eye contact with him again as they stopped shaking hands, letting a nice smile appear on his lips. "Thank you," he said, and then blinked in realization. "Oh! I haven't introduced myself, I'm sorry! My name's Dominik, Dominik Lunell, and… as you already know, I'm Gogo's younger cousin," he said softly, and the others waved in greeting. They all spoke after a moment, introducing themselves.

The thin boy with the beanie advanced on Dom almost immediately, sticking a hand out and grabbing Dom's excitedly. "Hey there, I'm Fred the Great and Awesome, and I'm the school mascot and welcoming committee," he smiled invitingly, and Dom nodded, letting out a laugh at his enthusiasm. Fred stepped back and put a hand on his chin, stroking an invisible beard, and Dom blinked. "What's he doing?" he asked, and the guy with dreads shrugged. "He always does this, he calls it his 'Nickname Ceremony'. He's thinking of a nickname for you now, but then he sort of looks at how you act and determines it from there." Dom looked at the guy, and he smiled calmly. "While he's doing that, I'll tell you who I am. My name's Wasabi, and I'm an expert on lasers," he said, and Dom smiled. "That's cool!"

Wasabi nodded, and then the girl with pink glasses waved enthusiastically at Dom. "Hello there Dominik! Gogo's been telling us all about you! Are you excited for today? Tadashi's been waiting for a while to show everyone his invention!" she said, and he couldn't help but smile at her; she was too sweet. "Of course! I'm sure it'll be great!" He shot a soft smile at Tadashi, and he then decided it was time. Everyone set their eyes on him, and Dom felt giddiness rise up in his chest. Tadashi looked at him with a gleam in his eyes, and started to speak. "You're going to _love_ this, guys. But I need a volunteer to help me demonstrate," he looked around the room with a smile, and Dom jumped up in excitement, raising his hand.

"I'll help you, Tadashi!" he exclaimed, and Tadashi chuckled softly, jerking his head towards the back of the room, which meant that Dom was chosen. Honey Lemon urged him over, giggling. "Good luck, Dom!" she said, and Dom showed her a thumbs up before Tadashi put a hand on his shoulder. "Ready for this, Dominik? I'll need you to close your eyes for me," he said, and Dom did as he was told, waiting for what came next. Tadashi held his arm out slightly, and suddenly a sharp pain shot through his forearm, near his wrist. His eyes opened immediately and he saw Tadashi holding his wrist, his fingers having just pinched the inside of his forearm. Dom rubbed at his arm a little, and noticed that his skin was starting to turn yellow.

"Oww, what was that for?" Dom murmured, and wondered what this had to do with anything. Tadashi smiled knowingly, and suddenly, something white started emerging from a little red suitcase that was set up just behind him. The result was a rather large, white, marshmallow-looking form, with a chubby exterior and robotic movements. Then, Dom gasped softly as it started to speak, holding up a hand a waving slightly. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said, 'ow'. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" A chart appeared on its body, which seemed to be a display screen. Dom looked over at the others, who were all just as surprised and happy as he was.

"Is this a nursing robot?" Dom asked, and Tadashi nodded before Dom realized that he should _probably_ answer Baymax. "Ah… I'd say maybe a 5 or 6?" he inquired, and Baymax blinked, before running his eyes over Dominik's body. "Scan complete. It appears you have a minor bruise forming on the inside of your forearm, as well as a hairline fracture in your right ankle. I suggest ice for the bruise, to prevent swelling." Baymax took Dom's forearm and held a chubby finger to the forming bruise, where it started to get colder, feeling like ice. Dom let out a soft sound of awe, and Tadashi had a proud look on his face. "As for the hairline fracture, it appears that it does not hinder your movement, therefore the healing process it doing its job." Baymax concluded, and Dom giggled slightly. Fred spoke up. "Dude, Tadashi, the robot's awesome! It even healed up Dom's bruise!"

Dom nodded and looked over at the hat-wearing inventor. "Tadashi, this _is_ great! The codes on this work really well, and the design is pretty adorable," he said, and Baymax finished icing his small bruise, which was now numb. Tadashi smiled and nodded. "I've put a lot of work into Baymax. He's going to help so many people, I just know it," he said, and everybody clapped for him, overjoyed that he did such a good job. Tadashi took a bow, and everyone laughed, before Baymax held up a pink lollipop in front of Dom. "You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop," he said, and Dom smiled, taking the lollipop from him, ripping off the wrapping and putting it his mouth.

"I cannot deactivate until you say that you are satisfied with your care," Baymax continued, and Dom nodded his head. "Thank you Baymax, I'm satisfied with my care," he said, and Baymax walked back to the suitcase he'd come from. Dom watched him deflate, and the suitcase closed with a soft click, a soft whirring sounding from it. Tadashi looked at him and Dom only clapped. The others followed suit, and then Tadashi spoke up after a minute. "Well, Dominik, guys… how do you like Baymax?" he asked, and soon the room was filled with everyone's voices, praising Tadashi and asking questions about how Baymax was made and why.

Tadashi was nodding in response to everyone, and then he looked at Dom, who had absolute wonder etched on his face as he asked a few questions. Tadashi knew he didn't need to say anything, though. He'd said it all simply when Tadashi looked into his eyes. He smiled; that kid was already one of the gang, just by the way he volunteered so easily. Tadashi caught himself staring at the boy, and he directed his attention instead to answering questions. When questions died down, he had an idea. "Hey guys, why don't we go down to the Lucky Cat? I'm sure Aunt Cass will be excited to hear that Baymax was a success," he smiled, and everyone agreed.

Gogo's keys jingled as she took her keys out of the little pack on her hip, and Dom walked over to her. "Are we going too, Gogo?" he asked, and his cousin nodded, beckoning him to follow her out of the lab. He did, with everyone in tow, and he smiled as everyone went to their respective cars, or at least, all but Tadashi, who had a red motor scooter. As Dom buckled himself in and Gogo started the car, he started to think.

"Hey, Gogo?"

"Yeah?"

"I _really_ love your friends,"

* * *

 **Author's Note: There's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed! xx**

 **Next on Another One For the Nerd Herd: The gang hangs out at the Lucky Cat Cafe, and Dom meets Hiro.**


End file.
